


hot summer nights

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: kinky d/s time with dean and cas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Biggo Bingo Bango, Butt Plugs, Camp Counselor Castiel, Camp Counselor Dean, College Student Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, First Time, M/M, Older Castiel, Role Play - First Time, Rough Sex, SPN Kink Bingo, Sub Dean, Teasing, role play, sappy summer camp after care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Junior camp counselor Dean has set his sights on much older senior camp counselor Castiel and is willing to play dirty to get what he wants. Can Castiel hold out or will he break...





	hot summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another two for one on bingo squares here! I'm filling the "First Time" square from my SPN Kink Bingo square and the "sappy summer camp aftercare" square for my Biggo Bingo Bango card.
> 
> Note in case anyone missed the tags: There is no underage in this despite the camp counselor tags. This is just a role play.

Dean tipped Castiel a small wink right before he walked through the door. 

_I suppose this is it,_ Castiel thought to himself. He picked up a stack of papers, his lists of art supplies by the look of it, and pretended to be absorbed in them.

"Mr. Novak, where do you want this box of paint?" Dean asked in an oddly youthful sounding voice. He looked over at Castiel with an open expression that belied the true teasing evil that Cas knew lurked behind those green eyes.

"Please put them over by the canvases," Castiel answered, waving his hand carelessly over his shoulder towards one corner of the room. "And once that's done, you can head out if you'd like. Enjoy your last night with the other junior counselors. I believe there's some sort of bonfire tonight."

There was a thunk as Dean set down the box of paint and then silence. Castiel could feel the charge in the air and then he felt the mildly stifling air of the arts cabin stir as Dean suddenly appeared in front of him. Castiel glanced up and saw Dean at him with barely concealed intent.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hanging out here," Dean said right before brazenly hopping up onto the desk in front of Castiel. His legs were spread out awfully wide Castiel noticed.

Castiel kept his head down, not giving into temptation. 

"I suppose that's up to you," he said, strain bleeding into his voice as he pretended to focus (distractedly) on his papers. "I'm just going to be organizing the campers' art projects for pick up tomorrow. It will be very boring." He paused and allowed himself a glance up to see Dean leaning back on his palms, the movement causing his shirt to ride up and expose the waistband of his shorts and a miniscule sliver of skin. "You...uh...would most likely have more fun at the campfire."

A low chuckle echoed off the bare walls of the cabin. Dean grinned lazily and continued to stare at him. "I dunno Mr. Novak. I think I could have a lot more fun here."

Castiel ignored the innuendo in Dean's voice and stolidly turned his back. He shouldn't have looked at Dean. It wasn't right.

Suddenly, there was a warmth at his back and lips at his ear. Lips he had been definitely not fantasizing about lately when he was alone in his private cabin with no one around but himself to witness his sins.

"I've seen you watching me all week, Mr. Novak," Dean whispered huskily in his ear. A pair of arms boxed him in, planting themselves on the desk in front of Castiel. "I've seen you looking and trying not to look but I want you know...it's okay. I _want_ you to look."

Castiel inhaled sharply. His grip tightened on his papers and they crinkled in his hands.

"I know what you've been thinking," Dean said. Castiel felt the lips at his ear smile before the moved over to his other ear. What issued forth between them next was a rough approximation of his own voice. " 'No, it's wrong. I can't look at Dean like that. He's just a too young. I'm a dirty old man.'" Another chuckle before Dean continued in his usual tone. "But I want you know, you don't have to worry. I'm a big boy, I'm legal. There's no reason we can't..."

Finally coming to his senses, Castiel pushed Dean away. He tried to put as much severity into his voice as he could as he stared Dean down. "No. There can't be anything between us, Dean. You’re a junior counselor, I'm a senior counselor. I'm responsible for your well being just as much as I am for the campers.."

Unfortunately for Castiel, his lecture appeared to have the opposite effect on Dean.

Dean leaned his ass back against the desk and crossed his arms, showing off a pair of impressive arms highlighted by another one of his ripped sleeveless t-shirt that had begun to haunt Castiel’s nightmares (or possibly his dreams). Castiel had become very familiar with those arms despite his attempts to keep his eyes to himself.

The attempts at discouragement that had obviously failed judging by the fact that Dean was staring at him like he was the last pudding cup in the dining hall. 

"That's a load of shit," Dean said with a grin. "I want you. You want me. There's nothing more to say."

"No," Castiel said but with less conviction. "I-I can't...It would be wrong of me...taking advantage." He paused for a minute before taking another tactic. Castiel levelled a hard glare at him. "You're probably a virgin for pete’s sakes. Your first time can't be with someone who's so much older than you."

Instead of discouraging Dean, this statement much like Castiel’s attempt at being stern, did nothing to deter Dean. In fact, it seemed to spur him on. Castiel found himself with Dean's body almost flush against him, this time front to front. He tried to back up but was trapped between the desk and Dean's body.

Dean's lovely, warm, muscled, _highly off limits_ body.

"Wrong again, Cas," Dean said. He smiled and shook his head. "Well, right about the virgin thing but I think having sex with you would be the ultimate way to lose that pesky virginity of mine." Dean leaned in and buried his nose in Castiel’s neck, one hand resting lightly on Castiel’s chest. "I don't want those pathetic shits back at college. They're stupid punks who don't know what they’re doing..."

Castiel gasped as the hand on his chest travelled down to rest above the waistband of his pants. The fingers of Dean’s hand were now dangerously close to discovering Castiel’s shameful inability to control himself.

"I want a real man to show me how it's done."

The pure heat and sex in Dean's voice made Cas shudder and his already half hard cock twitch with longing in his jeans.

_No! I can't, this isn't right…_ Castiel thought to himself in desperation as he felt the carefully built and maintained wall start to crack. The heat of Dean’s body so close to his battering against his defenses.

_But he is of age, shouldn't it be his choice?_ The lecherous monster on the other side of the wall spoke up. Castiel had gotten very good at avoiding that voice but he felt his resolve failing.

_But, he shouldn't be with someone like me his first time_ Castiel offered weakly in defense. The wall began to crumbled. He was too distracted by hot hands on his hips. 

_But he_ wants _me_.

Before he could get too embroiled in the epic battle between his base urges and his higher level brain functions, Castiel found himself gasping as a hot eager mouth covered his.

If there was one thing Castiel could take away from that kiss, it was that Dean was more than willing and most definitely talented in this particular area. Dean attacked his mouth with finesse despite Castiel being rigid in his arms. Those lips were indeed a soft and plush as he'd been imagining and they knew what they were about. Castiel tried to resist, tried to bring his arms up to push Dean away but...

Ultimately the devil on his shoulder won.

Like a man possessed, Castiel’s hands darted up to grip Dean's hips and he smirked at the startled gasp that was quickly followed by a needy moan. He pressed forward until Dean was the one pinned against a desk. Dean whined into their kiss.

"Is this what you want, Dean?" Castiel growled, pulling away to attack the skin of Dean's neck. Days’ worth of frustration was finally getting its due. Days of seeing Dean, running around the camp in shirts that were little better than rags. Days of seeing Dean bending over deliberately in front of him wearing jeans that had to be illegal in most states and the District of Columbia. Days of having to see Dean eyeing him purposefully as they ate in the mess hall, his lips wrapped around any suggestive food the little shit could get his hands on. All of it was coming to a head.

And it was obvious that Dean was _loving_ it.

"Yeah," Dean said breathlessly. His hands slipped under the hem of Castiel’s shirt, scalding him with their heat. "Yeah, this is it. Been trying to show you all week how much I want it."

Castiel, still annoyed at Dean's distracting antics for the past week, snorted. "Well, you definitely had my attention."

While Dean was distracted by Castiel’s hand, which had made its way partially into his shorts and was rubbing the soft skin and teasing the trail of hair above his cock, Castiel gripped his shoulder and, in a sudden move that had Dean yelping, flipped Dean over onto his front. Castiel wasted no time in kicking Dean's legs wide and (finally) pressing his hard, jean clad dick against Dean's ass.

The moan this forced out of Dean was nothing short of fantastic.

"I take it this is what you want too," Castiel rumbled in Dean's ear. He made sure he was pressing Dean firmly to the desk so that Dean couldn't get any friction. The frustrated huff Dean let out showed he was successful. "You wanted me to bend you over the closest surface and fuck you blind, is that it? You won't be satisfied until you get my cock in that perfectly pristine ass, right?"

"Yes," Dean whined, his voice muffled slightly by the desk pressing into his cheek but still clear enough to hear. "Yes, Mr. Novak. That's what I wanted." He turned his head and looked hopefully up at him. "Are you gonna fuck me?"

Castiel made a big show of considering even as his hips ground lightly against Dean’s ass. "I don't know. You've been such a tease you see and one thing you should know about me, Dean,” Castiel said before leaning in close, “is that I’m a heavy believer of ‘teases get punished.’”

Dean’s moan told him everything he need to know about how he felt about that bit of information.

Leaning back, Castiel focused on tugging at Dean’s shorts and began to slide them down, giving Dean ample opportunity to protest. No protest came of course. In fact Castiel could tell from the cant of the hips under his hands that certain parties involved didn’t think Castiel was moving fast enough. He resisted the urge to smack the rounded cheeks that were revealed. It was Dean’s first time after all, Castiel supposed he was entitled to a bit of impatience.

“Please,” Dean groaned once he was exposed. “Please touch me.”

Castiel chuckled. He ran his hands teasingly over Dean’s lower back before sliding his fingers around Dean’s hips to rest just above where Dean’s cock strained against his stomach “Oh, Dean. If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it my way which means you will take what I give you.”

He began to stroke Dean’s cock at what had to be a torturously slow pace while his other hand skimmed the smooth skin of Dean’s ass. His focus changed from jerking Dean off however, when the fingers on his other hand, which had been travelling down between Dean’s cheeks, brushed hard rubber.

“Oh, well, what have we here?” Castiel crooned, prodding at the flared base of a plug. Dean made a gasping choked moan when he pressed hard on the toy. Castiel chuckled. “My my, isn’t this a surprise? And a bit presumptuous too. You were so sure that you were going to get what you wanted that you came here tonight wearing this.” He pressed against the plug again and delighted in how Dean squirmed. “Though I suppose this explains why you are so desperate for me to give in to you. This plug probably isn’t enough for you, it’s just a tease...much like yourself.”

Dean shook his head. “N-no, wanted to be r-ready for you.” His hips were pressing back against Castiel’s hand as he tried to ride back onto the plug before rocking forward into the hand around his cock. “Didn’t want to--to waste any time.”

“I can’t fault your logic there,” Castiel said. He gripped the plug and slowly began to work it out of Dean, soaking in the breathy noises this action wrung out of him until the toy was completely out. Castiel tossed it aside before hurriedly undoing his jeans; his eagerness to finally fuck Dean caused his fingers to fumble but eventually he managed to free himself.

Slicking himself up with the lube from his pocket (a small interruption that did nothing to break the moment), Castiel placed the tip of his dick against Dean’s hole only to pause. Dean was almost vibrating with excited energy.

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked, purposefully teasing Dean with his cock by running it over him without pressing inside. “There’s still time to back out, to have someone else take that pesky virginity of yours.”

“Yes! Do it. Fuck me please, Mr. Novak,” Dean whined. His hands were gripping the edge of the desk and he was trying to leverage himself backward, probably in hopes of impaling himself on Castiel. “I need it.”

Well, if Dean insisted…

They both broke into gasping moans as Castiel sank inside. Castiel’s hand abandoned Dean’s cock in order to press into Dean’s shoulder, pinning him firmly onto the desk though it was obvious that this state of affairs was highly endorsed. By the time Castiel was fully seated, Dean was panting heavily against the desk.

As much as Castiel would like to say he went easy on Dean, that would be a lie because once Dean had fully relaxed again, Castiel wasted no time. He pulled out halfway before slamming his hips forward again, making Dean cry out as his fingers scrabbled on the desk.

“Fuck! Oh fuck,” Dean shouted as he shuddered. “Do that again!”

And Castiel did. He fucked Dean almost brutally against that desk, with almost no regard for finesse. A week of teasing had done its job and Castiel couldn’t hold back any longer so, spurred on by Dean’s sounds of pleasure, he proceeded to do as he’d promised.

He proceeded to fuck Dean blind.

Sweat broke out over them, making their skin slide together, as Castiel thrust almost wildly while Dean squirmed, pinned solidly against the desk. The heat of the fading hot summer day began to sap Castiel’s energy almost instantly thanks to his savage pace but the pent up sexual tension from Dean’s teasing vendetta kept him moving. When Dean’s sounds started to grow from breathless whimpers and whines to chest deep groans and moans, Castiel hushed him.

“Shh, Dean,” he soothed, not slowing his movements down. Not that he would have been able to if he wanted, the tension was growing almost unbearable to but Castiel refused to cave again. He was going to show Dean what sex could really be. He wanted Dean to remember him. 

“You don’t want to be too---too loud,” he panted, his hands moving to grip Dean’s hips tight enough there would be bruises later when Dean was back from camp. (Maybe Dean would think about him when he saw them..) “Wouldn’t want--someone to hear---to come and see what a desperate slut you are…”

Castiel couldn’t be sure whether it was the implication that someone would catch them and see Dean being fucked by his much older senior counselor or being called a slut but either way, a mere handful of thrusts later, Dean was choking on a gasp before crying out as he came. The sight of Dean shuddering in the powerful throes of his orgasm was the final tipping point for Castiel and he too came with broken groan, his hips stuttering helplessly against Dean’s ass before his legs went to jelly and he collapsed against him.

 

“Well, fuck me,” Dean said, breaking the silence later. “That is definitely going in the top five role plays of all time. Who knew you were such beast, Mr. Novak?”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he forced himself to stand up. “Feel free to stop calling me that at any point,” he said as he made short work of tucking himself away. While his muscles were still seemingly comprised of limp rubber, Castiel had to complete his duties. “Because, thanks to you, I’m going to have to come up with something else for the campers to call me this week. I certainly can’t have them call me Mr. Novak now.”

Dean sat up and grinned. “But Mr. Novak, I have no idea what you mean. I’m just an innocent virgin. I don’t see how this would cause you a problem.”

Having grabbed his supplies from the bag tucked under the desk, Castiel made his way back to Dean and scoffed. “Virgin my ass,” he said before giving Dean’s hip a smack. “More like a brat and most certainly not innocent.” Castiel held up a bottle of juice. “Now be a good _innocent virgin_ and drink your juice.”

This of course earned him an eyeroll but Dean took the bottle and, in spite of his feigned nonchalance, proceeded to down most of it in two gulps. Castiel took the opportunity to gently wipe down as much of Dean as he could in the ensuing silence, taking great care to be as tender as he could. Normally he liked to pamper Dean within an inch of his life after a scene but unfortunately an arts cabin at a summer camp wasn’t the best place for this.

“You did an extremely good job,” Castiel murmured as he helped Dean put his clothes back on. Dean was of course fully capable of doing this himself but Castiel insisted. “You really had me convinced of your innocence.”

“Mmm,” Dean hummed when Castiel started massaging his shoulders. “Well, considering this was my idea, I figured I better give it my all. Plus, I’m just that good of an actor in case you hadn’t noticed, Cas.”

Castiel chuckled fondly, enjoying how loose and pliant Dean was. If they had been back at their apartment, he might have broken out the massage oil (because obviously he would have given Dean a nice soothing bath instead of a perfunctory wipe down) and turned Dean into a puddle of goo but this would have to do for the moment.

“Are you good?” Castiel asked, needing to be sure. “I got a bit rougher than we’d planned.”

“Nah,” Dean replied, waving him off. “It was a nice surprise and besides, it’s not like I couldn’t have stopped you if I wasn’t into it.” He leaned forward to wrap his arms around Castiel and nuzzle lazily against his chest. “Though now I’m not entirely sure if I’m going to be able to walk out of here unassisted. I’m pretty sure I still can’t feel my legs.”

Castiel patted him soothingly on the back. “Well, I’d offer to carry you out to the car but we have some cleaning to do before we leave.”

Dean’s head popped up and he groaned. “Aw come on,” he whined, his mouth curving down into a pout. “You really expect me to clean after _that_?” 

“Yes I do,” Castiel replied with a smirk. He pulled away from Dean despite the grumbling this caused and rummaged through his bag until he found the bottle of Clorox wipes. “Because I do believe that one of the agreed upon conditions of this little scene was that you would help me disinfect this room. Not only because of sanitary reasons but also I’m going to be teaching children one room over next week.”

And Castiel wasn’t going to be able to fully concentrate on teaching children how to make pinch pots if his mind was preoccupied by what he and Dean had gotten up to in the spare classroom if said room wasn’t scrubbed within an inch of its life.

A huge sigh burst out of Dean and he stood up. “Alright, fine. Let’s get this over with because there is a bath at our apartment calling my name.”

“Do a good job cleaning and there will also be a blow job with your name on it,” Castiel added casually over his shoulder as he began scrubbing forcefully at the desk they’d been on. 

 

Later on after they’d finished and were on their way back home, Castiel was pleased to say that thanks to Dean’s enthusiastic cleaning, they left the spare room in the arts cabin even cleaner than how they’d found it.

He made sure to reward such stellar cleaning accordingly...and thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah it is so good to be back!
> 
> I've spent the last month or so running all over creation (In the space of week I went from my first ever business trip to NYC to my first ever trip to Baltimore and then two weeks after that I went to Michigan for a weekend so needless to say, I'm a bit burnt out). This is the first weekend I've had where I had absolutely nothing to do and nowhere to go so I took advantage of it to bring you lovely people this fic.
> 
> I'm really hoping to get back into the swing of things since (barring a family trip to a theme park and a weenie roast this coming Saturday) my next obligations shouldn't be for about another month or so.


End file.
